


Banana Game

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Banana Game, Bottomi agenda, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Jealousy, Kissing, Law School, Law Student Miya Atsumu, Law Student Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Makeup Sex, Misunderstandings, Momol, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, hahahahha, pls be gentle and kind
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Saging lang ang gusto ni Kiyoomi, pero hinainan siya ni Atsumu ng fruit salad with main inter(course).And it's time to return the favor.O kung saan isang linggo nang parehong walang dilig si Kiyoomi at Atsumu and chaos ensues habang criminal law class nila.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	Banana Game

**Author's Note:**

> what's up banana nation. charot. please before you read magbasa po ng warnings grabe sobrang dumi ko po bilang tao, humihingi ako ng paumanhin sa kasalanang dulot ko.
> 
> thank you sa mga tao sa likod ng prompt na 'to lalo na kay twt user @sakuatsuthighs for letting me adopt her prompt!! <3 say thank you, stella! ilysm, this is is for you. and to chels, thank you sa pagsilip ng fic kanina. pangalawang filipino week entry for the nsfw week because why not!!!!! Day 4: Dirty Talk.
> 
> Rated Explicit para sa suggestive language, murahan at explicit sexual content. Pls enjoy this rough ride!!! /winkwonk/

* * *

  
  


"So ano? Walang ganap mamaya? Naglinis ako ng unit, Sakusa." Isinabit ni Kiyoomi ang ID lace sa leeg niya at pinapasok sila ng guard sa campus.

Maaga pa para sa Civil Law Class nila kaya nagdesisyon siyang pumasok ahead of time para makapag-review sa recit nila.

"Hoy Kiyoomi, may kausap ba ako? What the fuck ano bang problema mo? Ilang araw mo na akong hindi kinikibo."

Tinaasan niya ang asungot niyang blockmate na itago natin sa pangalang Atsumu na kanina pa sunod nang sunod sa kanya, "Kung alam ko lang na pepestehin mo ako ngayon, sana hindi na lang ako pumasok nang maaga. Bakit nandito ka? 'Di ka pumasok sa work mo? O hindi ka nakipagkita kay  _ Kita-san  _ mo?"

"Hey, di ba nakuwento ko na sa iyo last session natin na nag-resign na ako sa firm. Ayaw ko na mag-audit season, di ako maka-concentrate sa pag-aaral."

Umirap siya rito habang patuloy na naglalakad sa catwalk, "Session? Tinatawag mo akong session?! Ano ako, booking mo lang?!"

Ilang araw nang mainit ang ulo niya (sa taas at ibaba) dahil kay Atsumu lalo na nang mapansin niyang wala ito sa sarili noong Criminal Law nila. Mabuti na lang at lenient si Atty. Shugo, pinaupo rin agad si Atsumu nang bola-bolahin nito ang recit nila.

Nakita niya kasi habang oras ng review nila ay abala ito sa pakikipagdaldalan kay  _ Shinsuke the Great _ na pinagkandarapaan ni Atsumu mula pa noong kolehiyo. 

  
  


" _ Omi ko _ , ano bang problema. Baby, hindi ako manghuhula. Isa, kanina ka pa nakasimangot. I'm trying to be civil here, ayaw kong kumalat na exclusive tayo."

_ Sweet talker bukod sa dirty talker,  _ yan na siguro ang kabuuan ni Atsumu as a person. Kaya nalaglag ang katawan ni Kiyoomi sa mainit nitong kama.

Gabi-gabi pagkatapos ng law school nila ay diretso naman si Atsumu sa  _ school _ ni Kiyoomi. Walang recitation pero may tumatayo, walang prof pero  _ may nag-iingay _ . Sila ang estudyante ngunit katawan nila ang inaaral ng isa't isa.

"Wow, exclusive? Bakit hindi na lang kaya kayo ni  _ Kita-san  _ your love so sweet ang mag-exclusive ha? Tutal naman, lahat ng tao gustong maging iyo?"

Nagpunta muna sa  _ blessings _ si Kiyoomi para kuhanin ang kopya ng case digests nila sa Criminal Law. 

"Bakit, ayaw mo bang maging akin, Omi?" 

Hindi niya pinansin si Atsumu at tumingin sa nagbabantay na mukhang naiilang na sa kanilang dalawa, "Kuya dalawang kopya no'ng galing kay Atty. Shugo. Magkano po?"

At kahit masakit sa kalooban niya ay tinitigan niya si Atsumu bago ipinalo riti ang kopya ng cases nila, "Bakit mo akong aangkinin, akin ka ba? Kung session lang ang tawag mo sa akin, anong itatawag ko sa iyo, ha, Miya?"

  
  


Mukhang naubos na rin ang pasensya ni Atsumu sa kanya, "Pag-aawayan pa ba natin 'to ngayon? Okay, I'm so sorry kung na-offend kita. Nagseselos ka kay Shinsuke? Pero pag nakikita kong dinadalaw ka ng taga-Med mong crush na si Iizuna, bawal ako magsalita?"

Huminto si Kiyoomi sa tapat ng Charlie at blangkong tumitig kay Atsumu, "Pero Iizuna  _ was  _ my crush. Oh my god, Miya! Past tense na. E ikaw, makatitig ka kay  _ Shinsuke the Great _ ano, patay na patay pa rin? Ano ako, band-aid mo?"

Inis na inis si Kiyoomi sa sarili.  _ Ah _ . Hindi naman siya. Magkaibigan sila ni Atsumu, sharing the benefits hindi lang sa loob ng klase kundi maging sa kuwarto at kama nila.

Safe and consensual. Ginagawa lang nila kapag gusto nilang dalawa. Pero minsan ay napapaisip si Kiyoomi, kung totoong exclusive sila, bakit ganoon na lang kakomportable si Atsumu kay Kita?

Masungit si Kiyoomi, oo aminado siya roon. Pero bakit hindi magawa-gawa ni Atsumu na kausapin siya nang may lambing kagaya kung paano nito pakitunguhan si Kita?

  
  


_ Puta _ .

  
  


Kaya minsan mas magandang ang itlog na lang ang nag-iisip kaysa sa utak dahil isang hawak lang, kalmado na. Pero itong malikot na bungo ni Kiyoomi ay nilalason siya. Hindi siya dapat makaramdam ngunit bakit ang ligalig ng isipan niya ngayon?

  
  


"Baby ko, Omi. Sorry na. I'm sorry. Huwag ka nang magalit. Huwag na tayong mag-away, please. I miss you."

Tinawanan lang niya ito, pero sana ay nanahimik na lang si Kiyoomi. Napakatabil ng bibig niya kapag naiinis siya, "Miss me? O you miss fucking me? Pick one, Atsumu. Huwag mong bilugin ang utak ko."

Biglang huminto si Atsumu nang makapasok sila sa NALLRC kung saan naroon ang classroom at library ng law students.

"You know what, go to hell, Sakusa. Ikaw na nga nilalambing, puta, galit ka pa rin?! Hindi masamang umamin na nagseselos ka at di rin masama na magsabi kung anong kinagagalit mo. Tangina, mag-aral ka mag-isa mo. Sa 'yo na 'yang snacks mo."

Halos ibato ni Atsumu ang paper bag na hawak nito sa kanya at umawang ang labi ni Kiyoomi lalo na nang talikuran lang siya nito palabas.

  
  


Lumipas ang isang linggo na hindi sila nagkikibuan. Pagkatapos ng klase ay nauunang lumabas si Kiyoomi hindi kagaya dati na sabay sila ni Atsumu at kung hindi siya sa unit nito magpapalipas ng gabi ay inihahatid pa siya pauwi ng bahay.

"Trouble in paradise kayo ni lover boy? Nag-aaya mag-inom sa shop ng kapatid niya, sama ka ba?"

Nagulat si Kiyoomi dahil sa biglaang paglapit ni Tooru, ang class beadle, sa tabi niya habang nag-aayos ng cases na idi-discuss nila sa Criminal Law ngayon.

Magkalayo pa rin sila ng puwesto ni Atsumu, bagay na pinagtakhan ng lahat. Dati kasi ay panay siksik ni Atsumu sa tabi niya.

"Lover boy? Baka boy lang, Tooru. 'Di ko tipo ng lover mga kagaya niyang gago."

Tinawanan siya ni Tooru at itinabi ang codal niya, "Huwag ka nang magbasa. Mag-ask kami ng ceasefire today kay Atty. Shugo since birthday naman niya."

Dinukot ni Kiyoomi ang wallet niya, kaya naman pala may bitbit sina Kei na pagkain pagdating sa room, "How much ang need sa ambagan?"

Iwinasiwas lang ni Tooru ang kamay sa kanya, "Huwag na, binayaran na ni lover boy mo ang share mo. Hiling lang naman namin na maki-cooperate ka sa games. Favorite ka pa naman ni Atty."

Mukhang sasakit na naman ang ulo ni Kiyoomi ngayon, hindi naman sa KJ siya. Extra recit points won't hurt pero ayaw lang niyang maging sentro ng atensyon lalo na kung si Atsumu ang makakasama niya.

  
  


_ Ayaw niya makipaglaro. 'Yun lang 'yon. _

_ Pero nakipaglaro ka kay Atsumu.  _ Iyon ang piping kastigo ng utak niyang uhaw lang sa kahit anong debosyon ngayon.

Kumibit-balikat lang si Kiyoomi at itinabi na ang codals na balak niyang basahin sana ngayon.

"Tooru, nakasalubong ko si Atty. Shugo, pumunta lang Dean's Office. Ready na ba sound system natin? Pati cake?"

Aligaga na ang lahat lalo na sa preparation ng games ayaw isipin ni Omi kung para saan ang saging na naka-set sa isang lamesa.

Ilang sandali pa ay pumasok na si Atty. Shugo at tumunog ang speakers. Tawang-tawa ang abogado dahil sa hindi sabay-sabay na pagkanta nila.

"Happy Birthday, Atty. Shugo! Block 1A would like to ask for a ceasefire today. Nag-prepare kami ng programs at games para sa iyo."

  
  


Sa lahat ng prof nila, si Atty. Shugo ang pinaka-kalmado at pinaka-lenient when it comes to recitations. Sabagay ay masyadong marami ang case digest nila for the subject kaya naman kaya nila itong mabiro minsan.

_ "Whoo, go Tooru!" _

Nagtawanan ang lahat at ngumisi si Atty. Shugo, "Salamat 1A for the effort. Sinong alay niyo ngayon para sa birthday ko? Kapag nagandahan ako sa performancr ceasefire tayo with extra recit points."

Itinulak ng girls sila Atsumu, Tetsurou, Terushima at lalong naghiyawan nang tumayo na rin si Kei at Hajime.

"Atty., sana magustuhan mo ang gagawin namin. Ubos dignidad ito pero ito ang favorite dance craze noong kabataan mo."

Umirap si Kiyoomi at nagpigil ng tawa, lahat ng kapal ng mukha at charm ay sinalo na yata nito.

Pinidot ni Kenjirou ang telepono at tumunog ang  _ Don Romantiko _ sa speakers. Naghiyawan sa classroom nang magsimulang gumiling-giling at magpapogi ang mga lalaki sa harapan. 

May bulaklak pang nakaipit sa labi ni Atsumu at mukhang lalapit pa sa puwesto ni Kiyoomi. Sumiksik siya sa gilid, balak pa sanang magtago sa likod ni Tooru, "Hoy loko, huwag kang lalapit sa akin!"

_ Kung katawan ko lang ang habol n'yo _

_ Na kung gumiling pa'y lumiliko _

Naghiyawan sa classroom, aliw na aliw ang propesor sa kalokohan nila. Mukhang pinaghandaan ng lahat para sa birthday nito.

Pagkatapos niyon ay nagsimula na ang iba pang performance, may mga nag-rap pa, kumanta. Ubos dignidad pero tapon hiya na kapag ganitong oras de peligro na.

  
  


_ "O games naman tayo! Isa lang ang hinain naming game pero dalawa lang participants namin, Atty. Sila ang alay para sa extra points. Ang mahiwagang banana game!" _

Umiiwas ng tingin si Kiyoomi dahil isa siya hindi pa naglalaro at pilit na hinuhuli ni Kenjirou ang mata niya.

"First contestant, poging-pogi, pambansang Don Romantiko, Atsumu Miya! At ang partner niya, favorite call a friend, Kiyoomi Sakusa."

Tahimik ang lahat at gusto nang magpakain ni Kiyoomi sa lupa at baka kay Atsumi na rin dahil ang guwapo nito ngayon. Wala siyang naiintindihan sa mechanics kundi  _ iipitin ang saging _ sa hita ni Atsumu at  _ kailangang balatan gamit ang bibig. _

"Sure ba kayong law school 'to o kuwarto?"

Pinagtatakpan ni Kiyoomi ang kaba at excitement sa pagiging masungit niya.

_ "Bakit, Omi? Ginagawa mo ba 'to sa kuwarto mo?" _

Nanghahamon ang tingin ni Atsumu sa kanya, binasa pa ang labi gamit ang dila habang nakakiling ang ulo sa kanya.

_ "Fuck you."  _ Bulong niya, sapat na para marinig ni Atsumu ngunit walang kamalay-malay ang mga kaklase nila.

Tinapik ni Atsumu ang pisngi niya, gusto niyang habulin ang kamay nito sa balat niya.  _ " _ No _ , fuck you. Mamaya.  _ Galingan mo, okay? Magaling ka naman, di ba?"

Napalunok si Kiyoomi, mainit na ang pakiramdam habang hinahalina siya ng slacks na suot ni Atsumu at ang siksik nitong hita.

"Kenji, game na! Saan na ang saging, _ gutom _ na raw si Kiyoomi."

Gusto na lang niyang malusaw sa kinatatayuan lalo na nang pagluhod niya ay tumunog ang  _ jumbo hotdog _ sa speakers.

Inipit niya ang saging sa pagitan ng hita ni Atsumu na nakayuko sa kanya ngayon, kalmado ito ngunit base sa taas-baba ng dibdib ay mabigat na agad ang paghinga ng lalaki.

Panay ang kibot lalo na nang basain ni Kiyoomi ang pulang labi at sinimulang gamitin ang bibig para balatan ang saging. Hirap na hirap siya kung paano hindi patatamain ang mukha sa ibang parte ng katawan ni Atsumu na nararamdaman niyang _ nabubuhay na _ .

"Huwag kang malikot." Gigil niyang saad habang  _ hinuhubaran _ pa rin ang saging. Mukhang bibigay na ang tuhod ni Atsumu kaya kumapit siya sa hita nito, mariin ang mga daliring nanginginig na rin.

"Huwag ka sabing malikot, ano, titigasan ka dito sa classroom? Sa harap nila? Gusto mong makita na ganito ka sa harap ko?" Mahinang gagad ni Kiyoomi habang wala pa ring kaalam-alam ang mga kaklase nilang nalulunod ang hiyaw sa  _ jumbo hotdog _ sound system ni Kenjirou at Eita.

"Puta ka, Omi. Bilisan mo na. Ganyan mo ba ako hubaran? Hanggang tingin lang, suko ka na? Saan na 'yung galing ng bibig mo?"

Nang mabalatan ni Kiyoomi ang saging ay doon na nanahimik ang lahat, nakatuon na ang tingin ng kaklase sa kanila at mukhang pati si Atty. Shugo ay interesado na sa  _ laro. _

Sa unang kagat ni Kiyoomi ay halos mabulunan siya, inaasar niya si Atsumu kaya isinubo niya kung hanggang saan niya kaya. Sinadya na gawing makalat ang paraan ng pagkain. 

Pumikit si Kiyoomi habang ngumunguya na para bang iyon na ang pinakamasarap na saging na natikman niya at halos manginig siya nang hilahin ni Atsumu ang buhok niya pataas at paglandasin ang mga daliri roon.

_ "Masarap?" _

Basa niya sa buka ng labi nito at nangingintab ang mata ni Kiyoomi nang malunok niya na ang kalahati ng saging. Wala siya sa sariling tumango kay Atsumu at halos ikiskis na ni Omi ang mukha sa madulas na tela ng slacks nito.

Kakagat pa sana muli si Kiyoomi, nararamdaman na niya ang init na nanunuot sa balat ni Atsumu, bumabakat na rin sa pantalon ang tanda na apektado na rin ang lalaki sa ginagawa nila. 

Isang maling galaw lang ay dadausdos na ang ilong ni Kiyoomi sa matigas na parte sa pagitan ng mga hita nito. Pero mukhang tapon dignidad na ito dahil lunod na lunod na si Kiyoomi sa makakapal na daliring nasa buhok niya at ang hintuturo nitong kinikiliti ang batok niya.

"T-Tsumu." Hingal ni Kiyoomi, handa nang magmakaawa ngunit mukhang dininig ng langit ang dasal niya. 

"Okay, baka ma-MTRCB na tayo. Maraming salamat sa napaka-sport nating kaklase. M-Magaling ka palang lumunok, K-Kiyoomi." Pulang-pulang si Kenjirou nang awatin sila nito, tila ayaw hawakan ang saging kaya kinuha iyon ni Kiyoomi at sinubo ang tira. 

Pati si Atty. Shugo ay nakatulala lang at naaaliw na nakatingin sa kanila, tahimik ang klase maliban sa nagfe-fade na jumbo hotdog remix ni Eita na sinusundan na ngayon ng isang sexy momol song.

Inabutan siya ni Atsumu ng tubig at hinila sa tabi ng upuan nito. Hinaplos-haplos nito ang palad niya, pinakakalma ang puso niyang kanina pa nagwawala.

Hiyang-hiya si Kiyoomi sa sarili. Ano pa bang mukha ang maihaharap niya sa kaklase.

_ "Uwi ka na sa akin mamaya?"  _ Mainit ang buga ng paghinga ni Atsumu sa tainga niya. Magaang kumagat ang lalaki roon at kumuyom ang mga kamao ni Kiyoomi nang sumipsip at humalik sa balat niya si Atsumu.

Piping dumaing si Kiyoomi at tumango. Isang kalabit lang ni Atsumu ay nalulusaw na siya, handa nang magpaalipin at magmakaawa sa kamay ng lalaki.

_ "Pero galit ako. Galit na galit ako sa'yo. Galit lalo na 'to." _

Palihim na dinala ni Atsumu ang malamig na kamay ni Kiyoomi sa umbok sa pantalon nitong mukhang init na init na rin,  _ "T-Tsumu. Uwi na tayo." _

_ "Pero baby, kakain pa tayo. Sayang naman handa ni Atty.,"  _ Sinuklay ni Atsumu ang buhok niya at magaang humalik sa pisngi niya,  _ "O baka iba na ang gustong kainin ng Omi ko?" _

Gustong-gusto nang umungol ni Kiyoomi ngunit hindi niya magawa. Init na init na siya at gusto na niyang ituloy ang pagluhod sa harap ni Atsumu.

At mukhang napansin na ni Tooru ang kababalaghan nila kaya nanlaki ang mata nito sa kanilang dalawa, "O-Okay! Bago pa magkainan ang iba sa mga tabi niyo, bago pa tumigas ang mga dapat tumigas, kakain na tayo! Happy Birthday, Atty. Shugo! Ceasefire na po ba?"

Hinipan ng propesor ang kandila sa cake nito at tumawa, "Dahil bibo kayo today, sige ceasefire muna tayo. Pero next meeting gusto kong naaaral niyo nang mabuti ang case digest niyo dahil recit tayo. At dahil mukhang kinarir niyo ang games, extra recit points di lang for Sakusa at Miya kundi pati sa lahat!"

Naghiyawan ang lahat at nagpasalamat din kay Atty. Shugo. Nagsimula nang sumandok ng pagkain ang mga kaklase nila habang nanatiling nakaupo si Kiyoomi sa upuan.

Wala nang lakas ang tuhod niya para tumayo pa at malambing siyang hinalikan ni Atsumu sa noo, "'By, anong gusto mo? Kuha akong palabok or spag? Tubig ka lang ba, gusto mo ng cake?"

"Bahala ka na. Please bilisan mo na. U-Uwi na tayo."

Bumilis ang kabog ng dibdib ni Kiyoomi nang matanaw ang ngisi ni Atsumu. Nakalutang lang ang isip niya, hindi alam kung anong mas nalalasahan niya: cake ba o ang makapal na tensyong nakapalibot sa kanilang dalawa.

Basta gusto na lang ni Kiyoomi na umuwi. O kung saan siya hahatakin ni Atsumu ay sasama siya rito.

  
  


_ Kahit hilahin siya nito sa impyerno o dalhin patungong langit ay hindi siya magrereklamo. Magpapasunog siya sa init na taglay ng lalaki. _

  
  


Pagkatapos ng klase ay tumulong naman sila pagliligpit para naman may silbi si Kiyoomi at ang nangangatog niyang tuhod. Laking pasalamat niyang hindi na siya inintriga ni Tooru na nahuli ang pagkakapaan nila ni Atsumu kanina.

  
  


"Brodies, salamat sa pag-prepare for today! Una na kami." Lumunok si Kiyoomi dahil first time yatang hawakan ni Atsumu ang kamay niya sa harap ng blockmates nila.

"S-Sus! Wala 'yon, salamat sa pagsagip niyo sa klase natin today. M-Magaling pala 'tong si Kiyoomi kumain. Hehe." 

Mukhang nilukot na ang mukha ni Kenjirou na matabil ang bibig. Tumawa lang si Atsumu bago humalik sa pisngi niya, "Huwag niyo nga inaasar 'tong si  _ Omi ko _ . Sige na, see you next week mga bok!"

  
  


Dumiretso sila sa CR at naghilamos si Kiyoomi. Nag-toothbrush dahil baka pagdating sa bahay ay hablutin na lang niya si Atsumu. Kaya pagkatuyo niya ng kamay ay agad siyang sinandal ni Atsumu sa pader at siniil ng mainit na halik sa labi.

Unang dampi palang ng labi ay malakas nang umungol si Kiyoomi, nilamon ng bibig ni Atsumu ang ingay na ginagawa niya. Halos isampay na niya ang mga binti sa baywang ng lalaki.

Nagbangga ang tigas at init sa pagitan nila at walang ibang naiisip si Kiyoomi kundi lumuhod at sumamba sa lalaking pinauulanan ng halik ang mukha at leeg niya.

_ "Fuck. _ Isang linggo ko nang gustong gawin 'yan sa'yo.  _ Tangina. _ Miss na miss na kita. Pinahirapan mo ako kanina."

Paos siyang tumawa sa reklamo ni Atsumu at ikiniskis ang mukha sa leeg nito. Nilanghap ang nakalalasing na bango nito, "Magagalit ka ba sa akin? I missed you too, Tsumu."

Ngumisi si Atsumu bago kinagat ang tainga ni Kiyoomi, "Pagagalitan kita mamaya. Uuwi muna tayo unless gusto mo rito?"

Mabilis niyang hinila si Atsumu palabas at hindi napansin ang blockmates na nakatitig lang sa kanila.

  
  
  
  


_ "Anong ginawa ng dalawang 'yon sa banyo?" Si Tetsurou iyon. _

_ "E di malamang nag-momol! Tanong-tanong ka pa, gawain mo rin naman 'yon!" _

_ "Tingin niyo aabot 'yung dalawa sa unit ni Atsumu? Sobrang lala nila sa room kanina, shit sanay na sanay amputa. My eyes!" _

_ "Gagi Kenjirou parang di mo rin gawain ang pagluhod habang tumutugtog ang jumbo hotdog remix ng boyfriend mo!" _

  
  


_ Ang tanging masasabi na lang ni Tooru ay good luck sa mawawasak mamaya. _

  
  


\--

  
  


Halos ilang beses silang kamuntik mag-swerve, ilang beses nag-beat ng red light lalo na nang kalasin ni Kiyoomi ang sinturon ni Atsumu at naglaro ang kamay niya sa pagitan ng hita at sa loob ng long sleeves nito.

Hindi niya alam kung paano sila nakarating sa unit ni Atsumu nang ligtas. Paglabas ng elevator ay sinunggaban na ng kamay ni Kiyoomi ang kahit anong maabot niya sa katawan ni Atsumu.

"Baby, kanina ka pa sa kotse. Bitaw ka muna, sususian ko lang pinto." Dinala ni Omi ang labi sa leeg at batok ni Atsumu. Mabigat na ang paghinga at kulang na lang ay mapunit na ang mga suot nilang damit dala nang pagkauhaw ni Kiyoomi. 

  
  


Isang linggo na silang nagtitiisan at ayaw na niya. Hindi na kaya ng katawan niya.

  
  


Pagkapasok sa unit ay agad niyang sinandal si Atsumu sa pinto. Ngumisi ito at sinabunutan siya,  _ "Luhod. Kanina mo pa gustong gawin 'yan, 'di ba? Luhod." _

Lumunok siya at nag-ulap ang paningin akmang hihilahin ng kamay ang zipper ng slacks nito nang bigla siyang pigilan ng lalaki.

_ "Bibig lang, Omi-Omi." _

Kinagat niya ang zipper pababa at lumaglag ang pantalon ni Atsumu sa sahig. Sinalubong siya ng mahabang binti at hitang kanina pa niya gustong himasin.

Dinala niya ang mukha sa pagitan ng hita ni Atsumu, iniangat ang tingin dito na wari bang humihingi ng permiso. Tumango si Atsumu sa kanya at kumagat sa labi.  _ "Go." _

  
  


Mainit ang sumunod na eksena buong-buo sa palad ni Kiyoomi ang matigas na bagay na 'yon. Pumipintig sa kamay bawat taas-baba ng mga daliri niya

Idinikit niya ang pisngi at dama niya ang likidong tumutulo, agad niya iyong sinalo sa daliri at tinikman ang katas ng lalaki. 

Umungol si Atsumu habang nakatungo sa kanya, nagnining ang mga mata at nilalaro ang labi nito, "Ano? Ito ba iniisip mo habang naglalaro kanina?  _ Iniisip mo bang nasa bibig mo ako sa harap mga tao? Gusto mo 'to, ano? Sinasadya mong magalit ako." _

  
  


Wala sa sariling tumango si Kiyoomi habang hawak pa rin si Atsumu at dumudulas sa mukha niya ang kahandaan nito. Tinapik ni Atsumi ang labi niya at agad na ibinukas ni Kiyoomi upang malunok ang bagay na kanina pa niya gustong tikman.

_ "Gustong-gusto mo talaga ng ganito. Putangina, luluhod ka kahit saan para sa akin? Hm?" _

Sunud-sunod na ungol ang pinakawalan ni Kiyoomi habang umiikot sa bibig niya ang kay Atsumu, bumabaon hanggang sa lalamunan, sinasamba ang kabuuan nitong nagpapaligaya sa kanya.

Musika sa tainga niya bawat daing ni Atsumu, bawat mura, bawat salitang ibinabato nito sa kanya. 

  
  


_ Sarap mo. _

_ Ang galing mo, baby ko. _

  
  


Walang preno ang labi nito sa pagsasalita at wala ring tigil ang bibig niya sa pagtanggap. Labas-masok, bawat kalat ng laway at katas ay pinabayaan ni Kiyoomi na pintahan ang makinis niyang mukha hanggang sa malakas na umungol si Atsumu sa itaas niya, hinugot ang sarili nito sa kanyang bibig at pinalitan ng daliri sa loob ang nakaawang niyang labi.

Para siyang sanggol na uhaw sa gatas at ang daliri ni Atsumu ang papatid sa gutom na nararamdaman ng buo niyang katawan.

Sinisipsip niya ang hinlalaki at hintuturo nitong nasa bibig niya. Maingay bawat pagdidikit ng daliri sa dila ni Kiyoomi, tinatanggap ang pag-alipin ni Atsumu sa kanya. 

Sinusunod bawat kumpas ng kamay, bawat pag-alon ng katawan niya sa anumang naisin nito.

Nagliliyab ang balat niya sa haplos ni Atsumu, binubulong ang mga bagay kung  _ paano siya wawasakin, paano aangkinin  _ at walang magawa si Kiyoomi kundi ang umungol habang nakaluhod pa rin sa Diyos na nakahain sa harap niya. 

_ "Akin ka ba? Akin ka lang ba, Omi ko?" _

Mahabang daing ang pinakawalan ni Kiyoomi, dama niya ang pag-agos sa loob ng slacks niya at ang pawis na nakadikit sa damit niya.

Mabilis siyang tumango, nadadarang sa marahas na haplos at tinig na nangangako ng buong gabing ligaya at init sa kama.

_ "Ano? Hindi ka na makapagsalita? Nalunok mo na ba dila mo e parang kanina lang ang kalat-kalat mo. Sumagot ka, akin ka lang ba?" _

Sinabunutan siya ni Atsumu, dama niya iyon hanggang sa anit niya ngunit ungol lang ang sagot ni Kiyoomi, langong-lango sa kabaliwang dulot ni Atsumu sa kanya.

Hindi na siya ang may-ari ng katawan na ito o maging pati ng pag-iisip o puso niya dahil nakakasuka mang aminin habang papunta ng kama, ay kay Atsumu lang naman siya simula pa noong una.

  
  


_ Simula noong isangla niya sa Diyos na ito ang katawan at kaluluwa niya na walang hinihinging kapalit. _

_ "Oo. Sa 'yo lang ako. K-Kahit ano, Tsumu. Sa iyo lang palagi. Ah–!" _

Naputol ang anumang sasabihin niya nang pangkuhin siya ni Atsumu at tapalan ng halik ang labi niya. Pagpasok ng kwarto ay tumalbog ang likuran ni Kiyoomi sa kama nang ihagis na lang siya nang basta doon ni Atsumu.

Tumayo ito sa harap niya, naghubad na animo'y Diyos at bulag na bulag siya sa taglay nitong kakisigan.

Siniil siya muli ni Atsumu ng mainit na halik, bumulong ang init ng buga ng hangin sa nakaawang niyang labi,  _ "Iyo lang din ako, Omi. Lagi't lagi. Sa loob mo man o labas, sa pagitan ng hita mo. Sa 'yo lang. Akin ka lang." _

Pumikit si Kiyoomi, nangangatog ang buong katawan sa tinig ni Atsumu, sa init ng kamay nito at sa apoy na nakapalibot sa kanila. 

  
  


Tumango siya na parang hibang, alipin ng pagnanasa ng lalaking inaangkin siya mula pa man simula.

_ "Omi, ang ganda mo. Pero alam mo kung paano ka pa lalong gaganda?" _

_ "P-Paano?" _

Hinila ni Atsumu ang kurbatang suot niya bago sinipsip ang balat sa leeg ni Kiyoomi. Mariin upang mag-iwan ng marka,  _ "Kapag wala ka nang suot." _

  
  


Lumayo si Atsumu at hinagod siya ng mainit na tingin,  _ "Hubad." _

  
  
  


Lumunok si Kiyoomi, sinunod ang gusto ni Atsumu. Binato na lamang sa sahig lahat ng saplot na nakakumot sa katawan niya at hinayaang paibabawan siya ng init ni Atsumu. Nagsalo muli ang mga labi sa mas mapusok na halik, mas mabilis na andar ng kamay na kabisado na ang ruta kung paano lalabas bawat ingit at daing, bawat ungol sa labi.

  
  


Alam niyang isang mahabang gabi na naman ang pagsasaluhan nilang dalawa ngunit isa lang ang nasisiguro ni Kiyoomi, sa loob niya matatapos si Atsumu sa buong magdamag.

  
  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


_ "Atsumu, tama na. Pagod na ako. 'By, please. B-Bukas na lang." _

_ Nasa loob pa rin si Atsumu at dahan-dahang gumagalaw. Napapapikit na lang si Kiyoomi kasabay ang mga malalambing na kamay na nakapisil sa baywang niya, inuulan ng halik ang likuran niyang sigurado siyang puno ng marka ngayon. _

_ "Last na, tulog ka lang diyan." _

_ "Gago. Dali, linis muna bago tulog." _

  
  


_ Nang sa wakas ay matapos sila sa pagkakataong iyon ay naghahalo na ang kulay kahel at itim sa langit. _

_ Pinunasan siya nito at pinalitan ang kumot sa kama bago yinakap nang mahigpit. Sinuklay ang buhok niya habang nakaulo siya sa hubad nitong dibdib. _

_ "Sorry, nasaktan ba kita kanina?" _

_ "Okay lang. Gusto ko rin naman." _

  
  


_ Lumulutang na ang isip ni Kiyoomi sa antok at pagod ngunit may ngiti sa labi nang marinig ang huling bulong ni Atsumu. Mamaya na lang niya sasagutin ang ka-engotan nito. _

  
  
  


_ "Love you Omi ko. Tulog na." _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some good things for me or awayin niyo ako sa twitter, @_kenmeow. Sigawan niyo ako yes yes yes for more kababuyan content cheork. salamat for giving this fic a try!! <3


End file.
